Time Passes
by bellawhitlock51
Summary: AH. Bella and Edward have been best friends since preschool but what happens when Edward's parents die and Edward has to move to Washington? Bella is dead set on keeping her friend but what will happen when she finds out what he's been hiding?
1. Best Friends

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Twlight' or Any of the characters.**

_This is a collaboration fic with me and my best friend Jordan (Bumblebeecamaro)_

_I'm up with Bella's POV_

_B_

* * *

Chapter One

_**Bella's Point Of View**_

**Preschool**

**Phoenix, Arizona**

"Mommy! Please don't make me go!" I begged.

"Sweetie, you have to go to school. You'll make lots of friends, okay? Don't worry." Mommy replied, kissing my forehead before grabbing my hand and leading me into Summit Elementary.

I saw a boy clinging to his mommy's leg, "Momma! I don't want you to leave!" The boy had pretty hair and green eyes.

I watched as his mommy gave him a hug and a kiss and told him she'd be back in a little while to pick him up. He nodded, tears in his eyes.

My mommy already left. He sniffled and wiped his eyes.

I walked over to him, "Hi." I said quietly.

He looked up at me and wiped the back of his hand across his cheek, clearing the tears, "Hi."

"I'm Bella." I said.

"Hi, Bella. I'm Edward." He said with a smile.

"That's a cool name." I smiled back.

He blushed, "Thanks. Your name is pretty."

I blushed, "Thank you." I said, "Let's go play!" I said excitedly.

He nodded and we played tag for a while before Ms. Vega called us in to eat lunch.

Edward and I played together for the rest of the day.

Edward's mommy got there before mine did, "Eddie, how was school?" his mommy asked.

He hugged her, "It was so much fun, momma! I have a new friend!"

His mommy smiled, "Really? Who?"

"Her name is Bella. C'mon! You have to meet her!" Edward said, grabbing her hand and pulling her over to me.

"Bella, this is my momma, Elizzybeth." He said, "Momma, this is Bella, my best friend."

"Elizabeth." She corrected with a smiled, "Nice to meet you, Bella." She said sweetly.

I smiled, "Nice to meet you, too."

"Well, Eddie, we should get going. Daddy's gonna be wondering where we are."

"Okay." He said, "Bye, Bella!" he said and came and hugged me.

I hugged him back, "Bye, Edward."

My mommy came and picked me up and we went home. Ah, I love school.

_**Bella's Point Of View**_

**Fifth Grade**

**Phoenix, Arizona**

Edward and I rode the bus to school just like every morning. We were laughing and joking as we walked to the bus stop. I was trying to make him feel better.

Both of his parents are sick with the Spanish Influenza.

In truth, I was also trying to make _myself _feel better. The Masens are like parents to me. Elizabeth and Edward are incredibly sweet and caring.

We boarded the bus and headed off to Summit Elementary.

Edward and I aren't in the same class so we don't get to see each other until lunch time. I strolled into the lunch room to see Edward sitting at our usual spot. I sat next to him with my brown paper bag and began to eat.

We talked and joked and made plans for the weekend. We went out for recess and hung out on the swings. The bell rang and we said our good byes.

The rest of the day passed slowly. I trudged out to the flag pole where Edward and I meet everyday.

He wasn't there.

He's _always _there.

I knew immediately that something was wrong. I ran back inside up to Mr. Weller, Edward's teacher.

"Um, Mr. Weller?" I asked timidly.

"Hm? Oh, hello, Bella. What brings you here?" he asked politely.

"Uh, I was just wondering if you knew where Edward was."

Mr. Weller's face fell, "Bella, he left early."

"Why?" I asked, puzzled.

"His parents… passed away." He said sadly.

"What!?" I exclaimed. I was panicking. Edward must be so upset. "Do you know where he went?"

"No. A social worker came and took him."

I was trying to keep the tears in but not succeeding.

I took off running out of the school and down the street to Edward's house.

I knocked on the door as I tried to catch my breath.

No answer.

I knocked again.

No answer.

I ran home, hoping maybe my mom had heard something.

She was still at work.

I got on my computer to email her because she can't talk on the phone at work.

_ONE NEW MESSAGE_

I looked at the send address. It was from Edward.

**To: Clumsybella913**

**From: Masenman620**

_Bella,_

_You've probably heard by now but, in case you haven't, my parents passed away. I'm sorry I couldn't ride the bus home with you today. I'm with a social worker now and she said she'll let me call you as soon as possible. _

_I'm moving to Washington to live with one of my father's close friends. I'm sorry I didn't get to say goodbye. I miss you so much and I'll email you everyday._

_You'll always be my best friend._

_I love you._

_Edward_

Tears came down relentlessly as I read. My best friend is gone and I didn't even get to say goodbye.

_**Bella's Point Of View**_

**Eleventh Grade**

**Phoenix, Arizona**

I got up this morning and took a shower, threw on my skinny jeans and my black Metro Station shirt with my rocket dogs, and lined my eyes with black and put mascara on.

I sat at my computer desk typing a new email to Edward.

He's now the quarterback on the football team and gets straight A's. He says he pretty happy. He has a brother and a sister. His brother, Emmett, is a year older than us, and his sister, Alice, is our age. His adoptive parents are very nice. Carlisle is a doctor and Esme renovates houses.

I pressed send. I don't give him too many details of my life. I don't really want him to know that I cut myself or wear all black or anything like that. He's obviously a major prep and would be freaked if I told him.

A knock echoed through my room. "Who is it?" I called.

"Who the hell do you think it is, you little brat?" Renee said, opening the door.

Renee is a bit of a mess. She got remarried a year after Edward left. Her husband is abusive (to both of us) so she's a wee bit…um…bitchy.

I sighed and turned around.

"Get off that fucking computer and go to school." She demanded.

I closed out of Yahoo and grabbed my Paramore messenger bag. I slung it over my shoulder and stalked out the door.

I walked up to my black Lamborghini and got in. Phil's a jerk but he sure can dish out the cash.

I drove slowly down the sunny road, thankful that it's the last day of school.

School passed by in a blur. I drove home to see Renee and Phil sitting at the dining room table.

"Bella, come in here." Phil said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Bella, we're sending you to Washington to live with your father." Renee said.

"Um, mom, dad passed away two months ago." I said. Charlie had gotten into a car accident two months ago and didn't make it. I'm still having trouble coping but it's getting a little better.

"Well, you're still going to Washington. You're old enough to live on your own." Phil snapped.

"Why?" I demanded.

"One, because you're a selfish, snobby, little brat. Two, because we're moving to Florida so Phil can play baseball with the suns." Renee said.

I gaped at them. They were just shipping me off to Washington?

"Don't worry, we already bought your ticket and we'll give you some money." Phil said.

I just turned and ran to my room. How could they?

Then something clicked. A memory ran through my mind…

_Flashback_

_I was ten years old and I sat at my computer, reading the email from Edward." _I'm moving to Washington to live with one of my father's close friends."

_As I read, tears slid down my face._

_End of Flashback_

I would see Edward! I would be living just a little ways away!

Suddenly, Washington wasn't looking so bad.

_**Bella's Point Of View**_

**Forks, Washington**

I just woke up. I'm in my new loft here in Forks. I stretched and checked my email.

One new message from Edward. I open it. He's saying how he heard there is a new student coming to school. If only he knew.

I closed out of Yahoo and drove to Forks High in my Lamborghini.

I parked in front of the office and stepped out.

I was wearing a short, lacey, gray skirt and knee high patent leather heeled boots. I also had a black lacey cami with my jacket over it.

I walked in and the receptionist's eyes about popped out of their sockets. "I'm Isabella Swan" I said.

"Oh. Here's your schedule, dear." She said.

I walked out and to my first class, English with Mason.

I walked in and sat in the seat in the back left corner. I pulled out 'Wuthering Heights' and started to read.

"You're in my seat." An irritated voice said, "I said, you're in my seat, goth chick."

I looked up from my book to see a strawberry blonde bimbo glaring daggers at me.

"Excuse me?" I murmured.

"You. Are. In. My. Seat."

"I didn't see your name on it." I replied.

"Just get the fuck out of my seat, Morticia." She growled.  
"Um…No." I said then turned back around.

The bimbo huffed and stalked off.

The beginning of the day passed in a blur. English, Government, Trig, Spanish, lunch. I'm now heading to Biology.

I walked in and took the one empty seat. I looked at the guy next to me, making sure he wasn't glaring or anything, and froze.

It was Edward. Edward Masen, the boy I've been best friends with since preschool.

I smiled and he turned to look at me. His eyes raked over my body.

He smiled and leaned to whisper in my ear, "After class why don't we get to know each other in the janitor's closet? I hear Goths are great in bed."

I was appalled! Edward would never say that. Edward was a gentleman.

I had to hold back the urge to slap him.

The rest of the day flew by and I was almost running to my car.

"Hey!" I heard from behind me. Edward. He caught up and stood in front of me, "We never got a chance to get to know each other."

"Gag me." I replied.

"Don't be like that." He said.

"You don't even know my name." I snapped. I thought for sure he would've recognized me.

"Yes, I do."

"Really?" I asked sarcastically, placing my hand on my hip.

"Yeah, you're Morticia."

"Uh, no." I said, "Who would even name their kid that?" I asked.

"Really? Tanya said that's your name."

"Hey, have you checked your email today?" I asked as a plan formed in my mind.

"Um…no. Why?"

"I emailed you." I said.

"No. That's impossible. The only person that knows my email is my best friend." He said confidently.

"." I said.

"Wait..." he said as his eyes widened, "Bella?"

I smiled, "Nice to see you, too Edward."

* * *

_Review!_

_EPOV will be up soon! Check out Jordans profile at_

/bumblebeecamaro

_Review!_

_B_


	2. Quick Realizations

_**Discalimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. **_

_This chapter has been written for a while, I'm just now getting around to posting it. _

_I've been super busy lately, and all of my stories are on hiatus, starting the moment I posted this chapter. _

_I've had so much on my plate recently with the new twins._

_But fret not, I'm still going to be finishing the stories...I'm just not sure when._

_Thank you all for your understanding...and I hope more than a few of you read this lol._

_Review of PM me with any questions._

_~N~_

* * *

Chapter 2

_**Edward's Point Of View **_

"Oh. My. God." I muttered. Bella was… _my _Bella? My best friend since kindergarten?

"Eddie!" I heard Tanya call from behind me as she wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Hey, Tawny." I said, using my nickname for her.

Bella's eyes widened as her jaw dropped.

"Oh, I see you've met Morticia." Tanya muttered.

"That's not my name, Skank." Bella snapped.

"Excuse me?" Tanya demanded.

"You heard me." Bella growled with a smirk.

"Oh, you just made a big mistake, bitch."

Bella rolled her eyes at Tanya. I just stood there, appalled (and a little turned on) that Bella could be so vicious.

Bella was pretty sexy now that I look at her. She has curves in all the right places, her lips are full, her eyes are beautiful, and black eyeliner looks incredible on her. She was wearing an incredibly short skirt that showed me practically all of her long, pale legs. Then there's her camisole, it's low cut and shows off her cleavage. Her jacket was sliding off her slender shoulders and then her black boots made her look tall. I had to stop myself before I started to drool.

"Don't roll your eyes at me, ho." Tanya muttered.

Bella rolled her eyes and turned to walk away, "Bella, wait." I called.

She turned to me, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Bella?" Tanya sneered, "You know its name?"

"Tanya, shut it." I snapped, "Bella, why didn't you tell me?"

"Like you would've cared." She hissed.

"Do you two know each other?" Tanya questioned.

"Tanya, this is Bella. She's been my best friend since kindergarten. Bella this is my girlfriend, Tanya."

"Ew, you're dating this skank?" Bella asked in a disgusted tone.

"You're best friends with this whore?" Tanya fired back.

"Not anymore." Bella growled and stalked off.

Pain lashed through me as Bella climbed in her Lamborghini and sped off.

Tanya smirked, "Maybe we'll get lucky and she won't come back."

I untangled myself from Tanya and walked swiftly to my Volvo. She looked after me curiously.

I cranked the engine and sped off towards home. Rosalie would give the others a ride.

I ran in my house and straight to my computer and Instant Messaged Bella.

_Masenman620: Bell?_

_Clumsybella913: What the hell do you want, Masen?_

_Masenman620: I jus wanna talk_

_Clumsybella913: Bout what? How ur a total dick?_

_Masenman620: Im sorry. I didn't no it was u!_

_Clumsybella913: so u jus randomly walk up and ask grls 4 sex? When u have a gf?_

_Masenman620: I've changed, I no. It was hard, losing my parents and all, and this is jus how I cope I guess._

_Clumsybella913: ur not who u were when we were kids._

_Masenman620: Obviously_

_Clumsybella913: Fuck off_

_Masenman620: Bella, plz!_

_Clumsybella913: Please what?_

_Masenman620: I just wanna talk to u._

_Clumsybella913: we r talking_

_Masenman620: In person_

_Clumsybella913: Y should I?_

_Masenman620: C'mon, Bell! We haven't seen each other since 5__th__ grade. _

_Clumsybella913: Whatevs. If u wanna talk so badly, meet me at that Italian restaurant in Port Angeles._

_Masenman620: k. thanks. C ya soon, Bella :D_

_**Clumsybella913 Has Logged Off**_

_**Masenman620 Has Logged Off**_

I smiled as I stood up and darted to the door. I got into my Volvo and sped off to La Bella Italia.

I pulled up outside the little Italian place just in time to see Bella stepping out of her car.

She walked up to be, "Hey." I smiled.

"Hey." She replied, a small smile appearing on her lips. I recognized this smile, it was the smile she used when she didn't want to smile but couldn't help it.

"Ready?" I asked.

She nodded and we walked into the restaurant. The waitress greeted us (me particularly) and sat us at a table. "My name is Amber and I'll be your server." She gushed, tucking a lock of her short, dark hair behind her ear, "Can I get you something to drink?"

I look to Bella, "I'll have a Coke." She said. It sounded kind of like a question.

"Two Cokes." I murmured.

The waitress nodded and stalked away. I turned to Bella and smiled.

"I've missed you, Bell." I admitted.

"Me, too. That was until I found out you were a womanizer." (**A/N Cue the Britney Spears music!)**

"Bell, I'm not."

"I witnessed it, Edward. Don't lie."

"Bella, you have to understand. Its been hard for me and it's the only thing that helps me cope."

"Yeah, right. Sleeping with girls is definitely the way to get over things." She said sarcastically.

"I don't sleep with them." I muttered.

"Oh, so you just finger them in closets?"

"I don't do any of that."

"Head?" she questioned.

"Bella, please." I pleaded. I was actually lying to her face. I _did _have sex with all of the girls I lured into closets. I just didn't want Bella to find out.

"I can tell you're lying, Edward. You always glance down and to the left when you lie." She muttered. She remembered. I've done that ever since I was little. That's how my mom always knew when I took cookies out of the cookie jar.

"Bella, I'm not." I continued stubbornly.

Bella stood up. "I'm leaving." She murmured, placing a five on the table and strutting toward the door.

I followed her out,"Bella, wait!" I called.

"Leave me alone!" she screeched. Her voice wavered and cracked. She was crying.

I'd made my best friend cry.

I placed my hand gently on her shoulder. She spun around to face me. Tears were steaming down her beautiful face.

She curled her hand up into a fist, resisting the urge to punch me, I'd imagine, and glared at me.

"What?" she growled.

At that moment all I could to was stare. Stare because, looking at her amazingly stunning chocolate eyes, I realized that I loved her. I was in love with my best friend. And I always had been.

I wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her face to mine with the other and kissed her.

She froze but melted into the kiss as I threaded my fingers through her soft, brown tresses.

Bella pulled back for air, leaning her forehead against mine. "What was that?" she asked breathlessly.

I chuckled, "I don't really know." I admitted.

She closed her eyes, "I can't do this." She whispered.

"What?" I asked, caressing her face.

She opened her eyes, "Well, first of all you have a girlfriend. Second, I know what kind of guy you are. I'm not going to set myself up like that." She replied, pulling away.

"Bella, wait-" I started but she had already gotten in her car and driven away.

"I love you." I whispered.

* * *

_Reviewwwwwwww!_

_Reviews are addicting and it has been awhile since I've gotten any...so help a girl out!_

_;)_

_~N~_


End file.
